


Trick or Treat

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Halloween ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is not allowed to make a S&M pumpkin with whip marks nor one with tentacles. Bucky is however allowed (and encouraged) to hand out candy with Steve to random, over-exited kids. Bucky does not want to do that, but Steve has some convincing arguments...<br/>Dialogue-only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The second of two birthday fics for [zilldk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk), who prompted something nice and sweet for Steve and Bucky, without angst, possibly involving Halloween or pumpkins. This one has it all... Halloween and pumpkins, candy for the sweetness (:D) - and some fluffy humor - and Steve and Bucky. But, since I am a woman who loves angst (I dooooo), I shoved some light angst into this anyway... and then smothered it with fluff and kids being awesome at helping Bucky deal with stuff. :P Enjoy!  
> Oh, and I put the "AU" tag up there because yeah. As soon as Cap 3 comes out this will be an AU. :)
> 
> And the usual warnings: Except for the random kids I don't own any of the characters, I'm just playing with them for my own and other people's amusement. Also English is not my native tongue and this is un-betaed, since I didn't want to make zilldk beta her own birthday present. ;) Let me know if you find any mistakes!!

“But _why_?”

“Because it’s Halloween and it’s tradition.”

“But it’s _stupid_.”

“I don’t care, take the damn knife and start carving the pumpkin. It’s almost dark, I want to put it out on the porch before the kids get here.”

“Can’t I just…”

“No. No you _can’t just_ , you’ll stay right here and hand out candy with me. It’s tradition and it’s fun and the kids are adorable in their costumes and you’ll carve that pumpkin right now or God help me, Barnes!”

“Have you always been this bossy? I can’t quite remember.”

“Don’t even _joke_ about that, Jeez, Bucky!”

“Okay, okay, relax, Stevie. See? I’m carving the damn pumpkin.”

“You are scarily good at that.”

“Using a knife is a valuable skillset for the Asset.”

“Oh, Bucky…”

“… what was that hug for?”

“Just… because.”

“Missed you too, Stevie. Hey, can I make this a S&M pumpkin? With a ball gag and whip marks all over?”

“No.”

“Can I put tentacles on it?”

“ _No_!”

“How about a Fury pumpkin? With one eye and an eyepatch?”

“… that actually sounds awesome.”

“Sweet.”

 

***

 

“There you go, Mr. Mummy! Some candy for you and have a nice Halloween!”

“Thank you Mr. America!”

“You’re very welcome, bye! … They are so cute, aren’t they?”

“There are like twelve tiny Hulks out there, did you see?”

“No, since I am busy standing at the door, handing out candy, and not lurking behind the curtains, staring out into the street. Can you at least turn the lights on?”

“No. The tiny Hulks will see me.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“Steve…”

“I know, I know. But you’re free and cleared of all charges, you got a presidential pardon, for goodness’ sake. Eventually you’ll have to face people, one way or the other. Why not start with a bunch of kids? They won’t judge you, they probably don’t even know who the Winter Soldier is. And Sam said I should try to get you to go out more.”

“Oh, if _Sam_ said it…”

“… are you jealous?”

“No!”

“Hey, Bucky, c’mere. Sam’s a nice guy, but you’re my _best_ guy, you know that, right?”

“Shut up. … and kiss me.”

…

“So, you gonna answer the door with me the next time the bell rings? I’ll give you a kiss for every kid you let see you.”

“Mmh. Fine. You don’t play fair, Rogers. Do the others know what a sneaky bastard you can be?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _Blackmail_ is what I’m talking about.”

“Sorry, didn’t hear you over the sound of you agreeing to do something I want… and the doorbell ringing… you ready?”

“Fuck. Okay.”

“TRICK OR TREAAAAT!”

“Oh, hi there! Look at you, your costume is amazing! That shield is a lot cooler than mine…”

“I’m Captain America!”

“I can see that. Nice! Guess I can stop working then, if you’re here to protect us now?”

“I’m Captain America!”

“Yes, you are. Does Captain America want some candy?”

“I’m Captain America!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Here you go. And you, you want some candy, too?”

“I’m not Captain America.”

“That’s okay, you can still have candy, even if you’re… what are you? A ninja?”

“He’s Darth Vader, idiot. We watched Star Wars, remember? How can you not see that he’s Darth Vader?”

“I’m Captain America!!!”

“Yes, you’re both right and I’m sorry. Um, Bucky, want to take over here? I think Captain America junior is getting a little too excited, that must be his Mom over there, be right back…”

“I’M CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!”

…

“He’s loud, isn’t he?”

“He’s only four. He’s _allowed_.”

“You’re right. Uh, so, you want some candy?”

“Yes, please.”

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“Uh, bye?”

“…”

“… was there something else you – you want more candy?”

“Who are you?”

“Uh, what?”

“What’s that costume?”

“Oh, that’s… actually not a costume. It’s my real arm, see?”

“But it’s metal.”

“Yeah, but it’s like… do you know what prosthetics are?”

“Like a pirate with a wooden leg?”

“Sort of, yeah.”

“Cool. Can I touch it?”

“Erm, sure.”

“It’s cold!”

“Yeah, it’s metal, so…”

“It’s really awesome! Can I touch it again?”

“Sure, buddy.”

…

“Can you bend your fingers? Oh! Is that a star? What does it mean? Is it like a tattoo? My Dad has a tattoo, but they stuck a needle in his arm for that, did they stick a needle in the metal? Did it hurt? Did you lose your arm? Did that hurt?”

“Uh, yeah, it hurt. But that was a long time ago. … And the star is just paint, they didn’t use needles. Well, not for _that_.”

“I don’t like needles.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like them either.”

“The doctor gave me a shot last week and I kicked him. Did you kick the people who gave you shots too?”

“… kind of.”

“Good. Can I…”

“Hey you two, I’m back, sorry. Erm, Darth, your Mom wants you to come back now, I think your brother needs to go to bed, he’s really excited.”

“’kay. Bye!”

“Bye, and did Bucky give you – oh, you got candy already, good.”

“Bye Mr. Rogers and bye Mr. Bucky! That arm is the coolest! Bye and thank you and I hope you don’t need any more shots!”

“Bye buddy and thanks, I hope you don’t need any more shots either.”

…

“ _What_?”

“You’re smiling.”

“Shut up, Steve.”

“Halloween is pretty great, right?”

“It’s not so bad, I guess.”

“I’m glad to hear it, because we got at least three more hours of this ahead of us.”

“Well, fuck. Gimme that bowl then, my turn to hand out the candy.”

“Of course, Bucky, here you go.”

“And stop smiling, God damn it. You’re just jealous because you got usurped by a tiny Captain America with a cardboard shield and my arm is _the coolest_.”

“That it is, Bucky, that it is.”

“Shut up. By the way, you owe me a kiss. Two, actually: they both saw me.”

“Right! You wanna collect that now or later?”

“Later. Gotta meet a few more kids first, rack up a nice number.”

“I like that idea. Or maybe… 10 kids get you a blowjob?”

“That should probably sound wrong, kids and blowjobs in the same sentence, but yeah. And… how ‘bout… 50 kids and you let me do that thing we did last week.”

“Oh. Uh. That? Really? Erm. Okay. Deal.”

“Deal. OI! EVERYONE! I GOT A SHITLOAD OF CANDY OVER HERE, COME GET IT!”

“Bucky! That’s not how this works – you can’t just run out into the street, you have to… _Bucky_!! That doesn’t count, I hope you know that!”

“Shut up Stevie, a deal’s a deal! Oh, and Halloween is _awesome_!”

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
